emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8297 (26th October 2018)
Ross and Rebecca decide to have fresh start away from Emmerdale. Elsewhere, Debbie vows to find Joe whilst Moira is frustrated that Cain refuses to tell her why he disappeared. Also,Chas and Paddy struggle to return to normality. Plot Moira tries to talk to Cain about where he went and why. Cain won't say which leaves Moira to conclude it has something to do with Joe. Chas has no idea what to do now. Charity hopes Debbie will be granted bail today but fears Sarah and Jack may be left without their mum for a very long time. Meanwhile, birthday girl Debbie sits alone in her cell. Sam can see Lydia is faking being happy and tells her she can't just ignore how she feels. Lydia explains she's had a couple of miscarriages and it's in the past. At Dale View, Ross leaves Rebecca a voicemail as he needs to know how she feels about his proposition yesterday. Ross asks Moses if he'd like to go on a big adventure and have a fresh start with Rebecca and Seb. Paddy has decided to return to work. Marlon believes it's too soon and tells Chas he's worried about Paddy. Cain and Charity head off to the prison hoping Debbie will be granted bail and they can take her home. Sam finds Lydia in the café and apologises for saying the wrong thing earlier. Rebecca asks the pair how Belle is doing so they explain it's doing Belle good to get out of the village and away from all the horrible memories of Lachlan. Brenda comments it doesn't do good to be reminded of the past all the time and Lydia states life is about now and enjoying every minute. Outside the pub, Paddy talks to Chas about Grace's donated heart valves. Chas knows Paddy is trying to find something positive from the situation but she can't see any. She informs Paddy that Marlon is worried about him. When Aaron and Robert approach with Seb, Chas hurries inside not wanting to see the baby. Debbie's solicitor returns from court and informs her she's been granted bail. Debbie can't believe it. As Chas sits crying in the backroom, Lydia appears and apologises for not attending the funeral. Chas states she didn't notice - she could've been snatched by aliens and wouldn't have noticed. Chas feels weak and has no idea how to move forward. Lydia tells Chas you don't move on, you just keep going through the motions until one day, you find you can breathe again. Debbie heads straight to the hospital to see Sarah but she can't into Sarah's room due to the risk infection. As Cain walks into the pub, Moira approaches him and demands the truth. Cain lies he had to go away on business but Moira knows there's more to it, and when she mentions Joe, Cain walks out. Chas asks Aaron to bring Seb over later, and in the meantime, she's going to get ready for work. Paddy and Aaron think it's too soon. Rebecca calls in at Dale View and asks Ross if he was serious about them having a fresh start in Liverpool. Ross confirms he was so a delighted Rebecca agrees to go with him. The pair kiss. Robert appears in the pub with Seb just as Chas returns to behind the bar. Debbie feels awful that she wasn't there for Sarah when she needed her most. Charity assures Debbie she can put things right but Debbie fears she could end up behind bars for years. Cain appears at Jacobs Fold with Jack. Debbie is delighted to be reunited with her son. Chas picks up Seb and holds him close. Paddy asks Marlon why he told Chas that he was worried about him. He continues to insist he feels nothing. Debbie fears the impact recent events have had on Jack. Charity reminds Debbie that children are reliant whilst Cain assures her that her children will be taken care of whatever happens. Debbie can't understand why Joe left so decides to find him. Cain raises his voice and tells Debbie to forget about Joe but Debbie needs answers and vows not to rest until she's found Joe. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Ciaran - Daymon Britton Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and bar *Skipdale Women's Prison - Cell and interview room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Sarah's room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes